The Easy Kill
by profoundlycan
Summary: Sequel to Zombie. After a late night of conversation, confession, consoling and food, Isabel and Alex wake up later that morning to find themselves comfortable with their new predicament. Post-EotW.


**Title**: The Easy Kill

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, got it?

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Sequel to Zombie. After a late night of conversation, confession, consoling and food, Isabel and Alex wake up later that morning to find themselves comfortable with their new predicament. Post-EotW.

* * *

**The Easy Kill**

The late morning sun lazily cast its rays through the window, lingering upon the bodies wrapped in the covers of the bed. There was an arm wound around an abdomen, legs entangled, and a mass of blonde hair mashed against the pillow of its occupant. Light snoring could be heard from the body that sheltered her own, where she stirred.

As her senses came to, it dawned upon her that an arm laid over her, just beneath her breasts. Her body was unusually cool and when her vision returned to normal hindsight, she eyed the length of herself and discovered that she only lay in her birthday suit. The memories of the morning came flooding back, and as she went to maneuver her body, another reminder poked her posterior end.

Isabel's face flushed considerably upon realization and she scooted to the edge of the bed and threw her legs over the side. Unfortunately, the only things that could possibly cover her nakedness were strewn near Alex's desk, and he himself lay entwined in the sheets. Contemplating further, she reasoned that Alex had obviously all ready seen her feminine wiles. Why was she self-conscious of him seeing them again if she entrusted him the first time?

Gazing over her shoulder, she quickly returned her vision to the wall across from her, having forgotten that Alex was exposed behind her. Though she could've helped it, the corners of her mouth upturned into a smile, and a multitude of thoughts crossed her mind, making her face redden once more. She shook her head and brought her legs under her, an awareness of the slight throbbing at her apex now, and found that she was a bit discomfited by the sensation and light soreness. Her body not used to the invasion it had experienced earlier that morning.

Before lying down again, Isabel looked to the clock. The glaring red numbers seemed to reprimand her and Alex for skipping their classes to entertain in other unsavory activities and sleep, and although she should be worried of the parental consequences, Isabel found herself unusually lax about it. She'd finally gotten a restful night's—day's sleep (after _other_ recreation), and she didn't believe she had anything of utter importance due in class. With her hectic schedule, sometimes a day to relax was nice, especially with all the recent alien catastrophes in mind.

Looking to her companion – _or lover_ – the word eased its way into her vocabulary; she gently shook him by the shoulder and an interrupted snore emanated from him, his eyes cracking open. Suddenly insecure of her nakedness, she quickly removed the sheet from him and covered herself. He sat upright, somewhat bewildered and his hair in complete disarray, which made Isabel giggle.

"Good morning," he sputtered groggily, rubbing his eyes and letting them adjust to his surroundings. It didn't register for a few minutes that Isabel was next to him with the covers pulled up and that she was stifling her giggles. When it finally dawned upon him, he flailed a moment and fell off the bed, to which Isabel burst into a riot of laughter. "Ouch."

"Oh God, Alex, that was absolutely graceful of you," she said whilst she leaned over the mattress and gazed at his prone, naked body on the floor. He gave her a simple thumb-up and positioned himself against the side of the bed. "You seem unfazed by all of this," she commented, batting her legs back and forth as she lay on her stomach, then proceeded kissed his cheek then his shoulder.

"As do you," he reached one hand up to scratch the back of his head then tilted his neck back only to be gazing in the beautiful brown eyes of Isabel Evans. "Is it odd to say that I am perfectly comfortable right now in all my nude glory and that I am not completely unnerved at the Cheshire grin you're giving me?"

"That's a good thing," she planted a soft kiss upon his lips and lingered, letting her tongue slip into his mouth where they played tonsil hockey for a few good minutes. When they retreated for air, she entangled her fingers in his messy, black hair, a contented smile on her face. "It's not odd at all. I feel the same way," she acquiesced, "and I also find it somewhat weird too, but I guess sometimes spontaneity can be a good thing, though not always, er, appropriate for an almost nonexistent relationship."

"Who says our relationship is nonexistent?" he asked, continuing to gaze into her bright eyes, loving the light massage that her fingers provided his scalp as she combed them through his hair. "We're just . . . nontraditional," he supplied, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"More like the average young adult with extraterrestrial ties," she corrected. "Nontraditional is Max and Liz, with all their gooey, moon-eyed staring and absolutes, but it's not right for me to be thinking of my brother's relationship while lying naked on your bed, so we'll just leave it at that." Alex agreed.

"So in all seriousness," he started, "what does this mean for us? I mean are we _lovers_? Are we friends with benefits? What does this make us?" he tried to define, simultaneously talking with his hands. "Let's put things out on the table."

Isabel contemplated carefully her next words and answered, "How about we shower and dress, and discuss this over food? I'm starved."

She gave him small smile, and he couldn't deny that she had a point, that maybe discussing this with their clothes strewn across his floor and their bodies covered in dried sweat was not the best thing to do. He heard the bed creak when she stood and assumed that she had left the room when he didn't hear another peep from her. He used to bed to help himself stand upright only to be shocked to see that she had not left, and that her eyes had wandered down. Though they had both admitted that they were fairly comfortable with seeing each other's bodies, it was easier said than done and the tips of his ears flushed redder than Rudolph's nose.

Seeing that Alex was taken off-guard, Isabel did the boldest thing she could do to alleviate his embarrassment: She removed the sheet from around her torso and stepped back, letting him have his fill of her fully in the light.

"Fumbling in the dark doesn't compare to seeing it in daylight," he commented, somewhat gawking at her endowment. "The Devil and the Angel are on either shoulder right now and neither of them is giving me any guidance." It was a moment later that he finally removed his vision from her breasts and apologized, "I'm sorry. How male of me," which brought a laugh out of her.

"It's all right, and I agree. I left my conscience at home the moment I got in your car this morning. Of course, I didn't expect this," she emphasized, "but I don't regret a thing. Do you?"

Alex didn't respond right away, but the corners of his mouth gradually formed a smirk and he contentedly shook his head. "No, I don't regret a thing."

"Good, then we're on the same page. Though, I do have a question."

"What is it?"

"Were you a virgin?" her cheeks tinged pink at the sheer audacity of the question, but she wanted to iron out a few of the details before they headed to clean up and eat. "Just a yes or no will suffice."

"No," he answered somewhat guiltily, but did not explain further. "Were you?" It was only fair that he ask the same, though he technically all ready knew what her response would be.

"Yes, but not the completely innocent kind," she answered, to which he nodded and moved across the room to where to she stood. "Thank you for being honest. I'm not sure why I even thought about it, but I just thought I might as well ask." She shrugged her shoulders once again. "I don't know."

He added, "It's a valid question. I've only ever been with one other person. It was two years ago that I went and stayed the summer with my aunt and uncle, and there was this girl who lived down the street that I used to hang out with, and we decided to experiment.

"The first time was terribly awkward, utterly embarrassing, and very quick. Throughout those three months it was just sex, and the truth of the matter was that I thought I'd always be a loser – a virgin, so I took the chance and thought that maybe it would turn into something more. Last summer when I came to visit, she had moved on to her next conquest, forgetting all about me and everything we had done the previous summer. Though, if I'm completely honest – that's all I ever wanted, was to not be the virginal computer geek forever and just as she had used me, I had used her. Though this could have been a complete disaster," he pointed to himself and her, "I'm glad that it wasn't, and though I wish that I had waited, you can't change what all ready has been done."

Isabel nodded and grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. She thanked her higher powers that his mother had opted on a double shift so that they were alone in the house. "Would you like to experiment?" she questioned with a sly smile upon her face and one brow raised high upon her forehead. He didn't say anything but closed the door to the bathroom and turned on the faucet in the shower.

He helped her step inside the stall so not to slip and followed closely behind her, where she maneuvered 'round to face him and traced her finger down his sternum to the line of hair that decorated his abdomen. The wetness of his skin aroused her and she noticed that his body was starting to react to her touch, and she took him in her hand and gently squeezed his genitals. She stroked his shaft and played with his testicles, fascinated. She watched as he closed his eyes and began to breathe heavily, reaching his arms out and holding himself up using the wall and the shower stall on either side of them.

Isabel moved closer to him, her body pressed against his, and her breaths became stilted and labored as he took one hand from off the wall and reached a long arm around her waist and between her legs, where he inserted his digits, stroking her vaginal walls and thumbing her clit. Both their hands were soon slick with each other's bodily fluids and water, and she bit into the curve between his shoulder and neck when she climaxed, just as a guttural moan emanated deep from within his throat into her ear. It wasn't long before he bit his bottom lip and shuddered as he ejaculated into her hand.

They let the streams of water rinse their hands and then lathered their bodies with soap. Alex held her breasts in hand, grazing his thumbs across her hardened nipples and circling her areolas, observing the streams of water curve off onto the shower floor and into the drain. He pinched and gently twisted her nipples between his thumb and index, then bent forward and brought her right breast into his mouth, continuing to entertain the left with his hand. Whilst he did so, Isabel cupped his balls in one hand, gently squeezing once again and entangling the tips of her fingers in the pubic hair. It wasn't long before Alex reversed breasts and she felt a wonderful jolt within her.

Alex eventually pinned her against the stall and they engaged in a heavy kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he used his knee to spread-eagle her. Isabel then brought one hand down to help insert himself inside her. Then once he was settled, he reached his arms under her own and around her shoulders, to which she circled her legs around her hips.

"Oh fuck, Alex," Isabel groaned against his shoulder, her breathing haggard and rapid. "Faster, please . . ." she gruffly pleaded, and he upped his momentum.

"Ugh, damn," Alex grunted after a while. Isabel's moans became deeper and more primal, begging him to become increase his speed once more. "God, I'm not – not gonna last much longer. Jesus," he stuttered into her ear, his lungs lurching as his breaths came in shorter spurts by the second.

"Ugh, Alex, I'm gonna," and she didn't finish her sentence as her insides shuddered and her body convulsed. He held her tighter as he once again followed her climax.

* * *

"God, I'm so sore," Isabel practically whispered, sitting down across from Alex and pouring a bowl of cereal for herself. "This is something I never thought I'd experience," she added, taking a spoon from between them and taking a bite.

"Why not?" he asked, and leaned against the back of his chair, with his bowl in one hand while the other spooned Rice Crispies into his mouth. "Is it because of the whole ali – I mean that thing?"

Isabel nodded, using her spoon to scrap the pieces of cereal that stuck to the side of the bowl into the milk. "I just never thought I'd get to the point where I could trust a guy that much. Or if it would be like anyone else's first time or if something weird would happen."

"Everything seemed normal to me," he said.

"Good," she smiled. "Seemed like it to me too, and was, er, fun," she added, a hint of embarrassment in her voice. Alex laughed.

"So now, again, where does _this_ leave us?" he asked the same from earlier. "I don't want this to be just about the sex, no matter how much the idea of doing it with you might entertain me," he admitted, only to make her cheeks redden for the millionth time that day. "I love you, Isabel. I'm not kidding you when I say that, as much as the prospect of it might terrify you. I want to pursue a relationship and just hope for the best."

For the first time since knowing her, Alex observed that for once she didn't divert from his question and she answered simply, "I want to pursue this as well, Alex." Then she said, a hesitant tremor in her voice, "and I love you, too."

Alex's heart stopped dead for a few seconds, and he didn't know if he had died or what had happened, but he sternly inquired, "Do you mean that?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't," she stated, never removing her eyes from his green ones and slipping a damp strand of hair that had fallen out of place. She reached her free hand forward and placed it on top of his. "Anyway, we should probably finish up here. I need to get home and formulate an excuse as to why I missed school, which means my driving privileges will probably be revoked for a week."

"Yeah, my mom will probably be calling within the hour after she's received a call from the school that I wasn't in class. Luckily, I'll just fib and say that I didn't feel well and that I forgot to call her to tell her to call me in. Voila, punishment averted!"

"Shut up," she lifted herself out of her chair and reached across the table and pecked him on the lips. With her face a mere inch from his, she asked, "What about our friends?"

"They don't need to know a thing."


End file.
